The Guardian of Konoha
by Ayra-chan345
Summary: They say there is a ghost in Konoha. I believe that it is just a restless spirit waiting to be released.


Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or anything.

**Authors Note- well, I was thinking about some stuff and this randomly popped into my head. Now I know that this is probably not how the story will end, but I like the idea so oh well.**

_Summary- They say that there is a ghost haunting the Hokage Tower of Konoha. I believe that it just has some unfinished business to attend to._

Legends state that Konoha in the Land of Fire was once attacked by a group of missing nin called the Akatsuki. The brave ninja of Konoha fought a tremendous battle, but they were tiring and all hope seemed to be lost. Suddenly, the legend known as Uzumaki Naruto joined the battle and Konoha started attacking with new vigor.

After Atkatsuki was defeated, the people of Konoha shunned the brave hero, as they feared the power he wielded. The brave hero did not stray from his path and he gracefully accepted that he was to be forever exiled.

15 years passed and Konoha was once again thrown into turmoil as the ninja village of Iwa tried to burn Konoha to the ground. Not knowing what to do, the people of Konoha immediately looked towards the man that they had exiled to protect them once again. Being a pure soul, the hero immediately forgave the village of its previous transgressions and the Dark Knight of Konoha came to be.

After the hero had once again saved Konoha, he was once again exiled. The brave hero never once complained and continued to protect Konoha from the outside. As ninja gathered to form the Neo Atkatsuki, he masqueraded as one of the members in order to ensure Konoha's safety.

10 years after the Iwa-Konoha war, the Neo Atkatsuki once again tried to invade Konoha. Although their intentions were by no means similar to the previous Atkatsuki, they were still dangerous and the people of Konoha were frightened to find that their Dark Knight was amongst the traitorous criminals. But the Dark Knight once again pulled through and defeated the Neo Atkatsuki before they even came near Konoha's borders.

25 years after the Neo Atkatsuki invasion, the Dark Knight of Konoha came across an old comrade. When his friend asked how he managed to love Konoha after all that the village had done to him, the hero simply replied 'They call me the Dark knight, the silent protector, the hero in the shadows, and yet I am nothing compared to the Dark Knight that once was.'

The Dark Knight of Konoha never revealed who he was talking about and yet he said the statement with such conviction that his former comrade was awed that there could be someone more selfless than his friend. When he continued to press the hero for answers, the Dark Knight of Konoha said 'In order to ensure the safety of Konoha, someone must sacrifice all that they have worked to achieve. This is the sign of a true hero.'

Many people did not understand what the Dark Knight of Konoha was trying to say. Had he not given up his life in the village in order to ensure that the people of Konoha would be safe? It was not until the hero had passed that the meaning behind his words was revealed.

The Dark Knight of Konoha was a great hero that lived a full life. 70 years after the first invasion of Atkatsuki, the Hokage of Konoha found a simple box on his desk. Although the contents of the box are unknown, there was a note attached to the box. The note simply stated _'There was one once before me. He tested my will and pushed me to save both the person closest to his heart and the village he loved dearly. He never once complained even as he murdered his family in order to save the village from war. He was hunted by the village that he had sacrificed everything for in order to make a better life for the only person who he could not kill. Although I cannot save the person who he had sacrificed so much for, I can ensure that the village will never have to suffer from warfare again.'_

They say that there is a ghost haunting the Hokage Tower of Konoha. Most say that he is revengeful spirit, a bad omen that seeks the destruction of the village. I believe that it just has some unfinished business to attend to.

150 years after the 'death' of the Dark Knight of Konoha, Iwa once again set out to destroy the historic village. The Hokage at the time opened a scroll that summoned a hero to fight for Konoha. And so the legend of the Guardian Angel of Konoha was born.

**Author's Note- now I know that the summary has nothing to do with the story but I swear that I had an idea in mind but my fingers just took control of the keyboard. I figure that Iwa is going to be around for a while so I included it in my fanfic because I'm tired of only seeing the invasion of Oto in fanfictions. Other than that, this one-shot was extremely fun to write. Oh and if your wondering who the person narrating most of the story is, let's just say that the hero of Konoha did not fail in either of his tasks and that narrator is the grandson of said task.**


End file.
